This Unions Deranged
by OldGregg89
Summary: Sookie manages to convince Godric to give life one more chance, and the events that follow will test Sookie's loyalty to Bill, Eric's loyalty to Godric, and will rock the co-existance of Vampires and humans.
1. Chap 1 A Bond Is Formed

**Authors Note : I do not own any of these characters obviously. This is my first True Blood fic so I'd really appreciate feedback. Also, I'm not 100% sure where I'm going with this, so suggestions for what you would like to see happen will be listened to, and I'll possibly try to incorporate them into the story. I hope you enjoy it! Also I'm not going to incorporate the Mary-Anne Maynad part of the series into this story, because I didn't really like it and the vampires are much more interesting. xoxoxo**

_**This Unions Derranged.**_

**Chapter 1 – A Bond Is Formed**

Sookie could feel her footsteps in her head as she made her way up to the roof after Godric and Eric. She felt anxious and a lump had formed in her throat, she had seen too many dead bodies, too much suffering, and was not looking forward to the various possibility of things she could witness up on the roof this early morning.

She reached the roof, the sun was mere moments away and the two vampire figures in front of her made her sick with worry.

"Please Godric. This is madness. You must realise that." Eric said, an almost pleading look on his usually expressionless face. The fact that Eric cared so deeply for Godric gave Sookie great faith in both vampires and humans and also god.

"I have been on this Earth for over 2000 years, I have seen enough Eric." Was the vampire who to the untrained eye looked like nothing more then a young boy.

"Please." Eric sunk slowly to his knees, and Sookie saw two small streams of blood begin to ooze from the corners of his eyes. She found it strangely beautiful, and surprisingly found herself feeling sorry for Eric despite the fury she felt at him for tricking her into drinking his blood.

"Godric." Sookie said suddenly, taking a few steps forward, she hadn't expected herself to speak, but she felt as if she needed to try, "You're an inspiring vampire. You value human life, you could teach so many of the more brutal vampires how to...feel maybe. Or at least how to control themselves, it's something that many of them need help with now that the existence of vampires is public knowledge."

Godric looked at Sookie closely, and she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.

"You have a kind heart. You care for our kind in a way that is very rare. It even affects you to see Eric, who had wronged you, in pain. In this I see god." Godric told Sookie, in barely a whisper. He extended his hand gently to Eric who took it and allowed Godric to help him back to his feet. "I fear I am not quite the vampire you think I am, in my millenniums I have done unthinkable things. Unimaginable times."

"Wouldn't you feel better leaving the earth just a little bit better then? Just a little safer. You've been alive for so long, what's a couple more weeks, I believe in you Godric." Sookie said, attempting a smile. She could feel Eric's eyes upon her, but she refused to look at him, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on Godric.

"Alright. We will discuss this further when the sun sets tomorrow. Come. Or I fear I won't have a say in whether I get to remain on this earth, and I will end up taking Eric with me." Godric said, and Sookie noticed the small amount of steam starting to rise from both the vampires' forms.

They went back down into the light tight safety of the hotel and the two vampires escorted Sookie back to her hotel door.

"You are sweeter then most realize." Godric told Sookie, "I will stay in your room tonight Eric." He opened the door across the hall from Sookie's and disappeared.

Eric remained in front of Sookie, looking at the ground in front of him, his cheeks still slightly stained red from his tears.

"I very much appreciate what you said to Godric. I am not ready to part with him." Eric told Sookie in a low murmur.

"Nobody deserves to lose their loved ones. Not even you." Sookie replied. "Rest. Go."

Eric looked at her for a moment then gave a small nod, disappearing through the same door as Godric.

"I can see what your fascination with the girl is, she is intriguing." Godric said to Eric the next evening as they rose from their rest.

"I am not fascinated with her. I find her, curious." Eric replied.

"There is no point lying to me." Was Godric's reply. "You should however respect her relationship with Mr Compton, I do not think Sookie would be the kind of woman to be won over by deception and trickery."

"Bill is an embarrassment to our kind." Eric snarled.

"On the contrary, he is something that we should all hope to be. He feels deeply, I would give anything to truly feel." Godric replied.

"Feeling deeply leads to nothing but weakness. You know who told me that, you did." Eric said.

"I told a lie, it seems." Godric told him.

A soft knock on the door interrupted their conversation and within an instant Godric had opened the door, allowing Sookie and Bill to enter. Bill scowled, his displeasure for being in Eric's presence obvious to all, causing Eric to smirk a little.

"How did we sleep?" Eric asked, his smirk still in place.

"Fine." Bill snapped, Sookie fidgeted uncomfortable, obviously having had another inappropriate dream about Eric. "I am pleased you are still with us Godric."

"As am I, I think." Godric responded. "For now, I need the two of you..." Godric indicated Eric and Bill, "...to go to what used to be my nest and gather up anything that is of value, sentimental of economic and bring it back here."

"Is it necessary we both go Godric?" Eric asked.

"It will be quicker this way, please do not argue. Get it done." He responded.

"Yes, Godric." Eric responded, Bill gave a brief nod and then in an instant they were gone.

"I didn't know vampires could be sentimental." Sookie said, feeling slightly awkward about being left alone with the ancient vampire.

"Most can not. However, surely being in love with a vampire has made you aware that we are capable of many things, if we simply allow ourselves." Godric indicated for Sookie to sit on the couch and she took at seat, and he sat down beside her. "I apologize for Eric and what he has done to you, I fear I am somewhat to blame."

"Maybe not. Eric is pretty much himself." Sookie smiled.

"He was ferocious and violent even as a human, I think perhaps he did not respect human life even then." Godric informed Sookie.

"Well, he was a Viking, they are not notoriously cuddly." Sookie responded, she could see that Godric was disappointed in the vampire that Eric was. "But, I think there is goodness in him." Sookie blushed a little, remember a previous dream she had had about the blonde vampire, "I think he's just afraid to let it show."

"Well, he does care for you. That gives me great hope." Godric said.

"I wouldn't say he cares for me, I think he just likes to bug Bill." Sookie replied.

"No. It is more then that. I can see what they see in you though." Godric told Sookie who felt herself blush a little.

"Shush." She giggled.

"Do not feel embarrassment for being desired." Godric said. She hadn't noticed how close he was to her until this moment, but she did not move away, he was slightly hypnotizing, and she found it amazing that such a young looking creature could be so deep and old. "My mind was completely made up that I wished to leave this earth, and within a moment you had convinced me otherwise. I am stubborn so it is quite a thing of beauty that you could allow me to see past that."

"I just think the world could possibly be a better place with you in it is all, plus I think Eric would only become meaner, crueler if he was to lose one of the few things he really cares about." She gave a small awkward smile.

"So, you do care for Eric? Do not want him to be unhappy?" He asked her gently.

"I don't want anyone to be unhappy." She replied, finally shifting back from Godric a little.

"I have made you uncomfortable." Godric whispered.

"Oh no, no, of course not-" Sookie began but he interjected.

"It was a statement, not a question. I apologize. In all honesty, I have a strong urge to taste you, something I have not experienced in a long time. I require very little blood, but I desire yours greatly." Godric told her, but it did not scare Sookie, it came across more of a compliment then anything from this old vampire, so she remained silent. "However I understand you are Bill's, and as I am no longer Sheriff, I can not simply take you for myself. I would not do that anyway. You deserve more respect then that. All humans do. You are not our pets."

"Is there anyway, to stop the...sexual dreams about Eric...the sexual attraction I feel to him." Sookie asked, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I'm afraid not, Eric is a very old vampire, his blood will easily overpower Mr. Compton's blood, it doesn't stand a chance. If you were to drink my blood however, it would overpower Eric's. Though, I doubt you want to trade your inappropriate dreams from one vampire to the other. Perhaps with time the dreams will become less frequent." Godric told her.

"I didn't realize that drinking a vampire's blood gave you a sexual attraction to them. It makes me wonder if I would have desired Bill so strongly when I first met him if I had not had to fed on his blood." Sookie admitted. She was surprised how easy it was to speak to Godric, she supposed it was because he was quite forthcoming with her.

"Probably not." Godric told her truthfully. "However, I understand it was necessary for you to have his blood on this occasion, perhaps it was what god intended."

The door to the hotel room opened and Eric and Bill re-entered, Sookie shifted away from Godric but when she looked around, he was seated on the couch across from her. She gazed at him for a second but he did not look at her.

"Barely anything left Godric." Eric said, placing a few items on the table in front of Godric.

Godric reached out and picked up a small silver chain with a beautiful stone hanging from it, Sookie didn't recognize the stone but she had not seen anything like it before.

"Sookie, I would like for you to have this. As a thank you for your help." Godric told her, and before she could protest he was behind her and had secured it around her neck. "It will bring you luck, I hope." Sookie reached up and touched the necklace tenderly.

"Thank you." She said, she looked around at Bill and Eric. Bill gave her a small smile and seemed unaffected by the gift she had just received but Eric was glaring at the stone with a large amount of rage visible on his face.


	2. Chap 2 Close to Ecstasy

**Chapter 2**

Sookie snuggled in close to Bill, it was almost dawn and Bill's body almost felt warm against hers. She felt safe in his arms and it was relaxing to not have many pairs of vampire eyes upon her for a moment.

"I must say, it is of great relief to me not to be fearing for your safety for once." Bill told Sookie, kissing her gently on top of the head.

"It's just a relief to be alone with you, to have time with you." Sookie replied, leaning up and kissing his lips.

"I'm proud of you Sookie." Bill informed her, Sookie sat up and stretched her back before turning to look at Bill.

"I'm proud you're mine Mr. Compton." Sookie informed him.

"What did you speak about with Godric this evening while Eric and I were out?" Bill enquired. Sookie remained quiet, sure that Bill would not have approved of their conversation, so it was time to do some serious...sugar coating.

"He told me about his concerns for Eric mostly." Sookie told him.

"Yes, well, that would take up a large amount of time." Bill said, his hate for Eric as apparent as usual.

Bill seemed satisfied with her answer and Sookie felt relieved. She had not been able to stop thinking about Godric since they had parted, he was different to any other vampire she had met. She supposed it was because it was sometimes hard to see past the former human skin that encapsulated vampires, and the fact that his was such a young man. Barely a man really.

"Godric must have been so young when he was turned, it doesn't seem right to turn one so young." Sookie said thoughtfully.

"He was around 17 years of age when he was turned." Bill responded, and Sookie felt guilty for bringing it up and reminding Bill that he had been forced to turn such a young girl.

"Oh, well...that's not so young, he looks younger then that." Sookie replied feebly.

Bill gave a giant yawn, "The sun is coming up." He pointed out.

"You sleep." Sookie told him, bending down to kiss his forehead, "I'm going to shower, maybe watch a little tv."

"Goodnight." Bill said, closing his eyes. Sookie looked at him for a moment, looked at how dead he looked, it scared her the first time she had seen him sleep, now she found it fascinating.

She was about to go into the bathroom when she heard a gentle knock at the door, she glance at Bill who remained immobile. She hurried to the door and opened it, finding Godric standing in front of her.

"Godric? Shouldn't you be resting, you'll get sick." Sookie said, feeling a little worried. "You're not planning to go to the roof are you?"

"No Sookie. Much like blood, I require very little rest. A couple of hours through out the day and I will not weaken." He informed her, Sookie felt relieved. "I was wondering if you would like to join me, I was going to watch a movie, Eric is asleep so he is not being very good company."

"Well sure. I was just going to shower. I'll come across in about half an hour?" Sookie suggested.

"Thank you. I very much enjoyed our conversation last night." Godric told her, with a small smile before turning and going back to his and Eric's room.

Sookie quickly showered and got ready. It struck her as quite amusing that Godric watched movies, and amazing that all the movies about things that had happened in history...great wars, great inventions, he had been there to witness it. It was beyond comprehension to her.

She stood over Bill's sleeping form for a moment and ran her fingers gently through his hair, he did not stir so she quickly turned and left the room, knocking gingerly on Godric's door. It was open in an instant and she went inside.

"What is...Miss Congeniality, do you think I would enjoy it?" Godric asked, scanning through the in hotel movies on offer. Sookie let a small laugh burst out.

"I...I have no idea." Sookie said, struggling to keep further laughter inside.

"Ah...yes. Lets watch this, this one greatly amuses me." Godric said, selecting "Twilight" off the list of movies. Sookie laughed again. "Sparkling in the sun indeed. Perhaps I would sparkle...for a moment before bursting into the oblivion. Not to mention the dazzling creatures they have playing the werewolves. Werewolves are despicable creatures, most of them anyway."

"Well, I hope I never have to meet one." Sookie responded taking a seat next to Godric on the couch, not without glancing at Eric's sleeping form.

"I did not think you would be asleep, I assume Eric's blood has made you wish to sleep as little as possible." Godric said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Are you teasing me Godric? Such immaturity from one so old." Sookie said hitting him playfully in the arm.

"I was turned at, by today's standards, a very young age, immaturity comes easily to me." He informed her.

"Can I ask how you were turned?" Sookie asked carefully, not wanting to anger or upset what she thought could become a new friend.

"You can. It was against my will. I was outdoors, watching some of our cattle, and I was taken, by a girl who looked even younger then myself. She said she had been watching me for weeks. She said I was beautiful. She glamoured me. When I awoke the next night, I was vampire. She was kind, but sad. She had turned me because she was lonely. She only lived for a year or two after turning me. She was burned at the stake. I was alone for almost 1,000 years after that, until I found Eric. His beauty captivated me, I experienced as close to falling in love as I could when I saw him. Watched him." Godric told Sookie all this very calmly, as if he was telling her about a day at the office.

"You were in love with Eric?" Sookie asked in amazement.

"Close. Perhaps more infatuation. He is beautiful after all." Godric looked over at Eric's sleeping form for a moment. "However, when I turned him, he lost some of his beauty to me. The passion I had seen within him on the battlefield was gone. I didn't understand, having never turned someone before. He was like a brother, a father, a child to me."

Suddenly, Godric's face was barely an inch from Sookie's.

"I have never had the urge to turn anyone besides Eric, not before him, not after him. Until now. To share that amazing bond with you, the bond of a maker and his vampire, would be as close to ecstasy as I could ever hope to be. Though, you would lose your passion. It is too much of a beautiful thing for me to take from you." He whispered it all and Sookie felt herself breathing hard, a small amount of fear within her, though mainly it was excitement. That she could bring out such desire within a creature that had only a day ago wished death upon himself, so bored with life.

"I...I do not ever want to be a vampire." Sookie responded after a moment of silence.

"I would not force it upon you. I do not know if I would even make you one if you wished to be." Godric responded, Sookie glanced over at Eric suddenly, and noticed he was sitting up in bed, looking at the two of them silently.

"Godric." He hissed softly.

Godric did not move for a moment, his eyes fixed on Sookie's.

"Eric. I apologize for waking you. It was inconsiderate of me. I sometimes forget how old you are and therefore that you are not completely comatose while resting. Sookie and I were just watching that amusing vampire movie." Godric said, finally turning to meet Eric's gaze.

"I heard what you were saying to her." Eric snapped, "You tell me to respect Mr. Compton, and then you speak with Sookie like this."

"I do hope...you are not getting angry with me Eric. I think that would be...most unwise." Godric replied, Eric fell silent and Sookie looked from one vampire to the other.

"It's just words Eric. I love Bill. There's no need to make a big deal out of any of this." Sookie said gently.

"A big deal out of what?" Eric said quietly, before lying back down on the bed.

"Perhaps we should rewind back to the start, I missed it." Godric said, seemingly unaffected by any of what had just happened.

"Uh...yeah...good idea." Sookie replied.


	3. Chap 3 I didn't Mean you

**I thought I might as well just write more. Before I run out of ideas.**

**P.s everyone should check out Emilie Autumn. Her music is amazing. And some of her poetry has inspired some of the things I've had some of the vampires say to Sookie.**

**Chapter 3 – I didn't Mean You****.**

"Just thinking about you makes me hungry...hungry all over my body." Eric whispered, drawing her in close, and kissing her gently on both of her eyelids. She giggled, pulling back so she could open her eyes and look at him.

"I wish we never had to do anything but this." Sookie told him, allowing him to kiss her roughly on the mouth, she ran her fingers down his naked back, he grabbed her ponytail in his hand and yanked it down so her neck was long and naked before him. He ran his index finger along her carotid artery gently, his fangs revealing themselves.

"I didn't mean you." Eric whispered softly.

"What?" Sookie asked softly.

"I've spent my whole life, pushing others away, keeping myself alone. A 'forbidden' sign hung around my heart. But I didn't mean you. My heart is open only to Sookie. I didn't mean you."

Sookie panted, gazing at Eric, before he plowed his fangs deep into her neck, causing her to cry out for a moment, then he drew away, kissing her on the mouth, covering both their faces in her blood.

"Admit this is what you want." Eric said, placing his hands over her wrists and holding them down flat to the bed so she couldn't get away.

"But, what about Bill?" She asked, feeling a pang of guilt.

"He will never satisfy you. He'll never be enough for you. He is an easy option. You're too smart to settle for easy, for boring. Admit this is what you want." Eric ordered her, he was on top of her now, his fangs still out. Sookie's body ached for him.

"I admit it. You're what I want." She whispered. He dove down and dug his fangs deep into her neck...

Sookie sat up with a start, another dream. She was confused for a moment, then realized she must have fallen asleep in Eric and Godric's room on the couch.

"Good sleep?"

She looked over at the couch opposite her and saw Eric lying down, his head propped up with one hand, a smirk on his face.

"A mortifying sleep." Sookie replied, sitting up and straightening herself out. "Is it night?"

"It is." Eric replied, still watching her, she looked around, "Godric is out." Eric said reading her mind. "Believe me Sookie, you should not get involved with him, it will drive you mad."

"I have to say, I don't know what you're talking about. There is nothing wrong for befriending someone who is obviously searching for meaning in life." Sookie responded, Eric stopped smirking.

"I am concerned for you." Eric told her, which surprised Sookie for a moment.

"That isn't necessary." She replied coldly.

"It has been a long time since I have seen a human sleep. I must say, you look lovely." He informed her, Sookie let a smile escape before she could think. "Ah, a smile."

"It was an accident. " Sookie snapped. "Anyway, I should get back to Bill."

"That could be a problem. Godric has taken Bill with him." Eric informed Sookie.

"Where have they gone?" Sookie asked, feeling concerned.

"I have been informed not to tell you." Eric replied, which frustrated Sookie to no end.

"You vampires are so secretive, it's enough to drive a sane person crazy." Sookie snapped, irritated.

"You also look lovely when you are angry." Eric told her, Sookie wasn't tempted to smile this time.

"Shut up." Sookie snarled. In an instant Eric was in front of her, his nose practically touching hers, his fangs bared.

"I will not be spoken to that way." He snarled. Sookie overcame the shock, swallowing hard.

"It's behavior like this that makes it obvious you could never really love anything." Sookie said coldly, Eric stopped snarling and slowly retracted his fangs.

"I apologize Sookie. I do not wish to scare you. I have never had any reason to attempt to control my instincts before." Eric returned to the couch opposite her. She was surprised by his response.

"How much of me and Godric's conversation did you this morning?" Sookie asked Eric.

"Enough to be worried for you." Eric responded, "Godric was incredibly intense about me when I met him and was turned by him. I was intense in return however, if Godric's infatuation for you is serious, and you do not return his feelings, I would fear for your safety. Intelligent and strangely calm though Godric seems, I have known him to be vengeful and jealous."

"Was he jealous of you?" Sookie asked.

"It became apparent my feelings for Godric were no longer romantic after a couple of centuries, he is my maker and that is a strong bond, and Godric is the greatest maker I could have ever hoped for, however I longed for the flesh of a woman, for the flesh of anyone but Godric. It is natural for most vampires to want to taste and experience as many different people as possible, not just taste their blood but experience their bodies." Eric explained to Sookie, who felt herself blush at the sexual nature of their conversation. "I do not think I ever did, nor would have ever grown to love Godric the way he had hoped, and he admitted himself he did not ache for me as he once had."

"That's sort of sad." Sookie said quietly.

"Yes. However when Godric found me with another vampire, a woman, he destroyed her. Viciously, it is a death that I can still picture vividly, even though I have witnessed so many. He destroyed anyone he found out I had been with, and it became clear to both of us that we should part, or Godric would wind up in a lot of trouble as he could not control his anger and impulses. So we separated...that was over 400 years ago...and I had not seen him since, until we came here to Dallas." Eric fell quiet, it was clear his story had come to an end.

"Yet, you still care for him?" Sookie asked.

"Deeply, yes." Eric replied.

They sat in silence for a while, Sookie thinking about what Eric had just told her. She could not picture such fury, such anger, such jealousy coming from within Godric. He seemed so above all that, beyond such foolish things, maybe he was now. It had been many years since these things with Eric.

"I want you to be mine Sookie." Eric said out of nowhere, bringing her out from within herself.

"You don't really Eric, you just like toying with Bill." Sookie responded.

"I feel deeply protective of you. A feeling I have not experienced before." He informed her.

"That's sweet Eric. But I love Bill, I am Bill's." She replied. For some reason what Eric was saying was not making her angry as it once would have, perhaps it was his blood within her.

"If you had not tasted his blood –" Eric began but Sookie interrupted.

"Maybe I wouldn't be with him if I hadn't had to drink his blood, but then also, you probably never would have met me. Things have happened the way they have happened and no amount of questions is going to change it." She informed Eric. They were both quiet.

There was a knock at the door, Eric simply looked at it, but did not move.

"I suppose I'll get it." Sookie got up and opened the door, and was greeted with Bill.

"Sookie, what are you doing in here? I have been worried. Why are you in here with Eric?" He snarled, eyeing Eric over Sookie's shoulder with anger.

"I was watching a movie with Godric this morning and I fell asleep, and when I woke up Eric was here and he told me about your business with Godric so I was waiting for you." Sookie told him.

"What business with Godric?" Bill asked in confusion.

"That may have been a little white lie." Eric informed them, Sookie turned around and glared at him.

"God Eric! Every time I think maybe there is a possibility of some sort of ... friendship or at least... some chance of you being a friendly acquaintance it becomes apparent that you're being manipulative as usual." Sookie snapped. "Come on Bill." And she stepped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.


	4. Chap 4 Body, Mind, Heart

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks to the couple of people who had reviewed. That's very nice of you = )**

**Chapter 4 – Body, Mind, Heart. **

Despite Bill's pleading, Sookie could not bring herself to return to Bon Temp yet, she still felt as if Godric needed her. She had been the one to convince him to remain on the Earth, it would be wrong to abandon him she thought.

However, this meant that Eric also refused to leave, his loyalty to Godric, or more what Sookie assumed to be jealousy about her new friendship with Godric had made him stubbornly dig his heals in and refuse to budge from Dallas.

Her dreams about Eric were still occurring regularly, though the one she had the evening she had awoke in his's room still played on her mind the most. It had been the most real, the most intense.

Godric had hired himself a separate hotel room next door to Eric's, obviously aware of his fellow vampires discomfort for his new friendship with Sookie.

A couple of days after her encounter with Eric, soon after the sun had risen and Bill was soundly asleep, she quietly snuck from their room and across to Godric's door, knocking gently. He opened it almost instantly, and allowed her to enter.

"Eric is concerned that I have taken an interest in getting to know you." Godric informed her.

"I know, he's told me about it." Sookie replied.

"I suppose he has reason for concern, I am assuming he has told you about our history together?" Godric asked her.

"Yes." She responded softly.

"It is unlike Eric to share these things with anyone, I doubt Pam would even know about it, however I can sense his feelings for you, they are stronger then you might suspect." Godric told her.

"Not strong enough to stop him lying, and manipulating and being a good person." She responded with a roll of her eyes.

"He is not a person. He is a vampire." Godric responded simply.

They were sitting side by side, and Godric was looking at Sookie, unblinking.

"I would classify Bill as a good person, despite him being a vampire. I think you are a good person." Sookie told him.

"I think that you are gods definition of goodness." He replied. Sookie fell silent, looking deep into Godric's face. She lifted her hands edgily, not quite knowing exactly what it is that she was doing, but she placed them gently on either side of his face.

"I don't know what I'm doing." She whispered, though she did not remove her hands. "There is something in you that I feel drawn to. I love Bill, I do love him."

"I know you do. You have so much love in your heart for so many, it is beautiful." Godric told her.

She moved her face in close to his and gently, almost barely touched her lips to his, only for a second. Then she pulled away an inch or two looking into his eyes.

"The world is truly a better place with you in it. At least, my world is Godric." A smile crossed his face, and it looked like a genuine smile, not the stiff smile that came across vampires faces usually.

"Why do you tempt me so? You know I long to taste you, to have you, and you know how easily I could overpower you and make it so, so why do you tempt me?" Godric asked her softly.

"Because, I trust you." She replied.

"Trusted by a human. This is a new experience for me, and one that will take some getting used to." He said.

"I do not like being dishonest with Bill." Sookie told Godric who nodded, "There is just so much going on within me, I love Bill, but I am so attracted to Eric because of his stupid old blood, and I just love talking to you so much, I feel so confused. I must say however that it has been lovely these last few days not to have to worry about blocking out peoples thoughts, maybe I'm just looking for excuses to stay in this hotel."

"I have been considering going and staying with Eric. I do wish to be close by you, and also I feel Eric's faith in me has faltered slightly because of my relationship with you, I would like to be with him so I can reassure him that he can still depend on me." Godric informed Sookie.

"So you'd be right near Bon Temp? Well, I would just love that. I'm not ready to end our friendship. I'm sure once I'm back home with Bill and I'm not right across the hall from Eric things will get back to normal, or as close to normal as it ever is in Bon Temp." Sookie chuckled. She did miss Tara and Lafayette, even grumpy old Sam. She missed Jason as well, even though he'd left Dallas not long ago.

Jessica was back in Bon Temp in Bill's house without them, and Bill had been concerned leaving such a young vampire alone. She had told Bill she thought Jessica would be fine, but she felt more and more like it had been her own selfishness and desire to stay in Dallas longer that had prevented her from listening to him.

"You have decided you want to return as soon as possible?" Godric enquired, almost like he had read her mind.

"I think maybe it is the best, I'm afraid I'll really wrong Bill if I stay here for much longer." Sookie replied, her cheeks going a little pink.

"What would you do wrong?" Godric asked.

"What I came so close to doing only moments ago..." Sookie barely managed to get out.

Before she could think twice Godric had pushed her down onto her back on the couch and was over her and for the first time she saw his fangs, she had heard vampires refer to some fangs as beautiful, and she had never understood, but looking at Godric's, there was a certain beauty about them.

"If I had your permission there are things I would do to you that you couldn't possibly imagine, I've not felt such desire for anything in so long, there is magic about you..." Godric was looking down at her, holding her firmly down to the couch by her wrists, it reminded her of her dream of Eric a couple of days ago. "I am over 2000 years old, and for the first time in centuries, I find it difficult to control my instincts around you..."

"Godric...please...I don't think this is right..." Sookie told him.

"You are saying that because it is how you should feel, but it is not..." Godric replied.

"You're probably right, but...I am saying it. Please." Sookie told him.

"I apologize. You only a moment ago told me you trusted me, and then I behave like an animal." Godric retracted his fangs and let her free, looking a little sheepish.

"You stopped. It's fine Godric. Really. I just, I definitely think its better if we aren't living across the hall from each other anymore, because I don't know if I'd have the strength to say no to you again. I don't want to hurt someone I really love, and Bill would be destroyed if I betrayed him." Sookie told Godric who nodded.

"I do hope we will still be able to speak. Most vampires tend to bore me, and they tend to be who Eric associates with exclusively. Besides feeding and sex." Godric told Sookie, who oddly felt a pang of jealousy at the thought of Eric having sex with someone.

"Of course we can still speak, your friendship means a lot to me Godric. I better return to my room, I think Bill would have a fit if I fell asleep elsewhere again after the stunt Eric pulled last time." Sookie told him. "Goodbye Godric." She gave him a brief hug then hurried out of the room.

She closed the door to her and Bill's room and let out a deep sigh. Her heart was pounding, and she knew Godric would have been able to hear it the whole time. She didn't know what was wrong with her, she had, for most of her life been without a man. And now she had come far too close to committing the sin of adultery. Well, was it adultery if it was with a vampire? She didn't know, but whatever she was doing with Godric she didn't feel right about it.

She wished the sun would set so she could make love to Bill, remind her whole body how much she wanted him, but it seemed her body and her mind were at war with one another. Her body desired Eric. Her mind told her she loved Bill. But her heart, her heart felt like it had never beaten as hard as it had when Godric had revealed his fangs to her.

His beautiful fangs.

Damn you sunlight. She thought, as she climbed into the bed beside Bill.


	5. Chap 5 Fangtasia

**Well 5 chapters in one day is not a bad effort. But I'm off to bed. So if you read please review and tell me what you think! Tell me where you'd like it to go!**

**3 3 3 **

**Chapter 5**

Fangtasia

A month or so had passed and Sookie and Bill had been getting along fine in Bon Temp. It was not as amazing or as intense as when it first started out, but it was fine. Sookie figured that was how all relationships went in the end, and she felt somewhat content 95% of the time. However, she had spoken on the phone a few times with Godric, and in that 5% she felt like her skin was on fire.

The dreams about Eric had not let up either, but she told Bill they had and he seemed to be filled with less contempt towards Eric, which made things a lot simpler for the couple.

She didn't quite know why on this particular Thursday night she decided to go to Fangtasia and visit with Godric, she had not spoken with him in over 2 weeks and she was curious why his calls had stopped.

"It's my night off." Sookie told Bill slowly who looked over at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Why yes, that seems to be rather apparent." Bill smiled.

Sookie blushed, feeling embarrassed, "What I mean is, I thought I might go to Fangtasia, I'd like to see Godric, see how he's going."

"Could you not simply call him?" Bill asked.

"I could but, I haven't seen him since Dallas, and it's easy to lie over the phone, convince me everything is fine, I just want to see him, make sure he's fine, you understand?" Sookie drew close to Bill putting her arms around his neck.

"I'll drive you. I do not like the idea of you being at Fangtasia without me." Bill told her, she went to argue but decided it was pointless and he was probably right anyway.

"I want to go to Fangtasia." Jessica said from across the room.

"Certainly not." Bill told her.

"Oh, go on, I promise I'll be good, it's so boring here. Please?" Jessica pleaded.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Bill, we won't stay too long." Sookie said, causing a big grin to spread across Jessica's face.

"Yeah, listen to Sookie!" She exclaimed.

"Fine, but you will not leave my side and you will keep those fangs firmly inside your head young lady." Bill ordered her, Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Yes, fine whatever, as long as we can get out of this boring town for a couple of hours." Jessica said, pulling herself to her feet.

"Have I mentioned how lovely you look this evening?" Bill asked as they climbed into the car, Sookie smiled, feeling a little guilty that she had done herself up a little more then usual knowing she intended to go to Fangtasia.

The drive was uneventful and when they arrive at Fangtasia everything seemed ordinary but Sookie had an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Bill asked, feeling her discomfort.

"Oh, yes I'm fine. Just a bit nervous of all these vampires, I guess I still get a little intimidated, even after everything that's happened." Sookie said, and Bill gave her a small smile and placed his hand gently on hers.

"You're perfectly safe." He assured her.

"Oh please can we go in and watch the dancers." Jessica asked hopefully.

"Sookie wishes to go down stairs and call on Godric." Bill informed Jessica.

"Bill, why don't you take Jessica to watch the dancers, I won't be too long with Godric, and I'm sure you'd prefer not to have to speak with Eric." Sookie said, causing Jessica to smile again.

"Are you sure? If you need me I'll be by your side in no time." Bill assured her.

"I know you will, you're very good like that." Sookie smiled, leaning forwards and kissing him briefly.

"Urrrhhh...yuck." Jessica groaned from the back seat.

"Come on then." Bill said, looking annoyed and they all headed into the club, being greeted by Pam at the front door.

"Well, well, well. Sookie Stackhouse." Pam said, Sookie standing in front of her, "I have been wondering when I would lay eyes on you again. Here to see Godric I'm assuming, he's downstairs in back." Pam was smirking a little, and Sookie looked at her for a moment before going inside and heading down the stairs.

She had to admit to herself she was a little more excited then she probably should be at the prospect of seeing Godric again, and anxious at the possibility of crossing paths with Eric again. She fiddled nervously with her hair as she stood at the bottom of the stairs, before turning the corner.

She let out a small gasp.

She had turned the corner only to see Godric and Eric firmly embraced, kissing passionately. The moment she had let out a small gasp they had instantly sprung apart and both looked at her, startled.

"Well...this could be the first time in history a human as snuck up on me." Eric said, a mild look of amusement playing on his face, "Sookie, it is good to see you again."

"I...I'm sorry for interrupting, Pam just sent me right on down." Sookie said feeling extremely embarrassed.

"Ah, yes. I believe I will go and have a word with her right now, do excuse me a moment won't you?" Eric said, before zooming past her at top speed.

Sookie and Godric were silent for a moment.

"I must say I feel a little foolish." Sookie says, feeling stupid in her nice dress, feeling like the extra make up she had put on weighed a ton.

"Come here." Godric ordered her. She walked across the room to stand in front of him. "Never feel foolish." He took her hands gentle in his. "I am so pleased you have come."

"I just...I feel like such a idiot." Sookie said, her embarrassment not letting up.

"Eric and I have a long history together. It's possible for sex to be just sex for us." Godric told her gently.

"In my heart, there is no such thing as sex being just sex. It always means something, at least to one person, even if it means something to someone on the outside." Sookie informed him, removing her hands from Godric's grasp.

"I have hurt you, damaged your pride. I apologize." Godric took a step closer to her so they were standing quite close. "You look beautiful."

"I look like a fool." She spat back.

"You are jealous?" Godric asked.

"Why would I be jealous, I love Bill." Sookie replied, knowing it sounded stupid, and knowing it was completely obvious that she was jealous.

"You have been away playing house with Mr. Compton. You have not contacted me. I called you, but you never made any effort to call me. Until now that is. I have been respecting your wishes. You even brought Mr. Compton here tonight." Godric informed her.

"Wait...how do you know he's here?" Sookie asked.

"I heard you all arrive." Godric informed her.

"Well then, you knew I was coming, why didn't you stop what you were doing with Eric?" Sookie snapped.

"I was enjoying it. I did not think seeing such a thing would bother you, what with you being in love with Mr. Compton." He responded, his face blank, unreadable.

"You're playing games with me? I thought you respected me?" Sookie said, feeling extremely hurt.

"I suppose it was a game. I must admit I did it for rather immature purposes. For you see, I must admit, I felt very jealous when I heard you arrive and I heard your conversation with Mr. Compton in the car. I apologize. It was stupid." Godric took another step towards her their bodies were barely two inches apart. "Do you forgive me?"

"I suppose it would be pretty hypocritical for me not to." Sookie said, she found herself unable to stay angry at the vampire standing in front of her, she was just so happy to see him. She thought time apart would clear her thoughts, and she had thought it had, but it was apparent now that she had lied to herself, trying to convince herself her attraction to Godric was gone and she was ready to simply be friends.

"I have spent much of my time thinking of you." Godric told her quietly and she smiled, her cheeks reddening.

"I've spent so much of my time trying not to think of you." Sookie replied. Godric took her hands again and this time she didn't pull away.

At that moment, Eric strode back into the room. Godric let go of Sookie's hands and turned around to face him. Eric's eyes flashed with jealousy for a moment, but then it was gone. He put his hands behind his back, holding one softly with the other, and stood up straight, looking from one to the other.

"I do not need to remind you Godric, that it is a grave offense to feed on a human that belongs to someone else, and it is an act that will not be tolerated in my area." Eric said sharply.

"He was not going to feed on me Eric. Don't be ridiculous!" Sookie exclaimed.

"I am aware how close he has come to feeding on you before; I did not act then as we were not in my area." Eric replied to Sookie, who felt her face growing hot.

"It would do you well not to eaves drop on my private business Eric. You may be my sheriff in this area, but I am still your maker and that accounts for something." Godric informed him calmly; he reached out and gently took one of Sookie's hands in his. "This human has proved herself to be kind and loyal to our kind. I do not think you should let any jealousy or personal feelings destroy your relationship with such a useful ally."

Then, they began to speak in a foreign language to Sookie and she was unable to understand what was being said.

"_Of all the humans, why this one?" Eric demanded. _

"_She isn't human, you and I both know that. She is something more. I can not help who I feel for." _Godric replied_._

"_Do you not feel for me? Do you not care that this pains me?" _Eric asked.

"_My child, I practically feel your pain myself. However, you do not treat Sookie as she deserves to be treated, and she does not belong to you." _Godric said.

"_I have not learned how to treat something with care. I have not experienced feelings like these before, I thought you would help me learn, not exploit my weaknesses for your own gain." _Eric snapped, but a single bloody tear escaped his left eye, giving him away and Godric was shocked at the amount of pain Eric was in.

"Eric, what's wrong? What did you say to him?" Sookie said, her voice full of concern, walking over to put her hand on Eric's cheek.

"I am fine." He informed her, though he allowed her to reach up and whip his tear away, she had a sudden urge to lick the tear from her finger and before she could think she had pressed the tear to her tongue.


	6. Chap 6 Taken

**Chapter 6**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm glad people are reading and enjoying my story.**

**Someone reviewed saying that Eric mentions in the show that he hasn't seen Godric in 70 years... Actually, Lorena says she hasn't seen Bill in over 70 years and Eric responds saying he hasn't seen his maker in much longer than that. However, I have no real idea how long they went without seeing each other, I have never read the books, so I'm sorry if some of my information contradicts the books. **

**But I really appreciate your reviews, and please keep them coming. You guys are great. : )**

**Chapter 6**

Taken

"Well, well, I am surprised at you Miss Stackhouse." Eric said, looking down at Sookie.

At that moment, Bill appeared in the doorway, his fangs bared, with Jessica by his side, holding her tightly by the wrist, she looked extremely confused.

"What is the meaning of this?" He snarled angrily. Sookie jumped at his arrival.

"I...I don't know what came over me..." Sookie confessed, feeling mortified by her actions. Was she no more then animal? A slave to the blood of one of the most despicable vampires she had ever encountered.

"Because of you," Bill growled at Eric, "things will never be the same for Sookie and I."

"Come now old boy, I did not do anything to her that you did not do yourself." Eric responded. Sookie turned around to look at Godric who was watching, expressionless, silent.

"I was saving her life!" Bill roared taking a step towards Eric, who only looked down at him, slight amusement playing on his face.

"Please remember Bill, that I am your sheriff, and on this occasion I have done nothing to provoke your humans advance, and in reality she could be gravely punished for what she has just done." Eric said. Bill took a step back.

Sookie swallowed, feeling extremely apprehensive. It was like her hand had a mind of its own and she was mortified by what she had just done, especially directly in front of Godric. She glanced at him and saw that he was looking back at her, so she quickly returned her gaze to Bill and Eric.

"Sookie. Come." Bill ordered her.

"I'm not finished speaking to Godric. You can't order me around like a pet." She snapped, she knew she should probably just go, that what she had just done had been a slap in the face for Bill, but she couldn't help that she wanted to speak to Godric further, see what he had to say about what she had done, and also, find out what him and Eric had said.

"Sookie..." Bill said, looking hurt for a split second, "I...I will wait at the car." He looked a little defeated and Sookie felt bad for that, but her mind was spinning and she thought Godric would be able to help calm her.

He turned and left the room, Sookie looked at the spot where he had been for a moment, not wanting to make eye contact with Eric but knowing she had to. Finally, she turned to look up into his eyes, "Your blood has so much power over me, I feel helpless."

Eric smirked down at her, she glanced back at Godric again who was watching them closely, "Would you give us a moment please Eric?" She asked, as politely as she could.

"Of course." He replied, which surprised Sookie, she had expected him to stubbornly remain there. He flashed Godric a steely look then left the room.

Sookie walked over to stand in front of Godric who looked steadily down at the floor between them, not meeting her gaze.

"It seems, with time the dreams and feelings you have for Eric have not become less frequent I see." He said quietly.

"It isn't my fault. Y'all know that! I can't believe I put that filthy blood in my mouth by choice though! Am I crazy?" Sookie exclaimed.

"Perhaps." Godric responded simply, moving his eyes up to meet hers.

"I haven't drunk your blood, but I can't stop thinking about you. You're the only vampire I've ever felt attracted to that hasn't been due to, in some way, me drinking their blood." Sookie told him.

"I can feel your attraction to Eric when he is in the room. It is like your skin begins to burn, I wish I could remember that feeling." Godric responded. "You must know as well, that Bill would be able to sense your feelings for not only Eric, but myself. Has he mentioned anything about it?"

"No. Not a word. He seems more then happy for me to be friends with you." Sookie informed him with a small shrug.

"Curious." Godric murmured.

"What did Eric say to you? Why was he so upset? It's so out of character for him." Sookie asked.

"It is not for you to know." Godric responded.

"But, I know it was about me. I have a right to the truth Godric." Sookie demanded.

"All I will say is that I fear I have been too selfish when it comes to you Sookie." Godric informed her.

"I can't help the feelings I'm having, neither can you." Sookie replied, reaching her small hand out and pressing it over his motionless heart.

"That is where you are wrong. There is always a certain level of control between matters of the head and the heart. I am Eric's maker, I should not be engaging in business that hurts him." Godric responded, though as he spoke he lifted his hand to place it on top of Sookie's gently. He had the coldest hands she had ever felt. "I feel I have become preoccupied with my infatuation with you, when the reason for my remaining on this earth was to improve the relationship between human and vampire."

"Well... I'm a human..." Sookie whispered, moving her face in close to Godric's, "And you're a vampire..." She continued, moving her lips close to his so they were practically touching, "And I have a way to greatly improve our relationship." She pressed her lips against his and she felt him kiss her back, his lips were freezing but it felt amazing and she felt all her worries about Bill and Eric, all her confusion just slip away, even if it was only for a moment.

They parted and Godric put his arms around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck gently.

"It is like _you_ have glamoured _me_." Godric told her, and she let a giggle escape.

"I need to think...need to speak to Bill... need to get my head on straight. I'm not usually the kind of girl that sneaks around, I want to be able to be honest, but I've gotta figure out what the truth is in my heart before I go blabbing at everyone." Sookie explained to Godric.

"It hurts you to hurt others, I see that in you." Godric replied.

"It does." Sookie replied.

"Sorry! Sorry I'm late!" Sookie called to Sam as she came running into Merlotte's the following evening, "My first shift back and I'm late, I know I know."

"It's fine, just quick, get out there and help Arlene." Sam replied from behind the bar where he stood polishing some glasses.

Sookie gave a quick nod, hurrying out the back to put her bag down then coming back out. It felt nice to be back at work, where for the next few hours the only she had to worry about was getting orders out right and trying to avoid paying attention to the awful thoughts of most of the towns people.

"_Didn't expect to see her back here, thought she'd decided just to live off the fortune of that filthy vamper..."_

"_Mm... sure is good to have something to look at while I'm eating again..." _

"_Filthy fangbanger."_

Sookie closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating hard and all the thoughts slipped away, the only sounds she could hear now where the stupid things people said out loud.

She rushed around and found it didn't take long for her to get back into the swing of Merlotte's. It was great to see Arlene and Sam and Tara again, not that she hadn't seen them since she'd been back in Bon Temp, it was just great to be in their company without being the centre of attention, without questions about vampires and worried looks and words of advice.

She was so preoccupied with work that she didn't even notice the hush that fell across the bar.

"Sookie Stackhouse." She heard someone say, she turned away from the table she had been cleaning to see a tall figure standing near the doorway.

"Yes?" She asked. Everyone in the bar was looking on in silence. The figure had its face covered and only their eyes were visible from behind a black piece of cloth.

"Where is the vampire Godric?" They snarled, and she saw their eyes narrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sookie responded quickly.

"I can smell him on you." They hissed back.

"I don't know how you can smell anything with that rag across your face, and as if I'm going to tell you anything if you won't even show me your face." Sookie snapped, feeling nervous but refusing to let it show.

"That...is unfortunate to hear." The figure responded and within an instant they were in front of her and had her around the waist.

"SOOKIE!" Sam cried out, starting to run out from behind the bar but it was too late. The figure had her and she was out of the bar within seconds and being dragged through the trees at an incredible speed.


	7. Chap 7 Aleiki and Syllis

**Chapter 7**

Aleiki and Syllis

Sookie slowly opened her eyes, the back of her head was throbbing and it was dark, but she could feel someone beside her. She felt their hand brush through her hair gently and she felt her skin tingle.

"Eric?" She croaked, attempting to sit up.

"Yes Sookie." She heard him say through the darkness.

"What...what's going on?" She mumbled, her eyes beginning to adjust to the darkness, they were inside a cage...only a few meters squared.

"That I do not know. All I know is that we have been taken." Eric responded, she felt afraid and found herself drawing close to Eric. "There is a hunt for Godric."

"Where is he? Surely he will come to our rescue, he will know we are n trouble." Sookie said.

"We have been taken by someone much older then Godric, one of the handful of vampires that actually exceed Godric in age. They are fearsome creatures; most very old vampires have not dealt with become civilized at all." Eric explained to her.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Sookie asked.

"I'll do my best to protect you." Eric informed her. That comforted Sookie a little but if this vampire was as powerful and old as Eric said it was he probably didn't stand much of a chance against it.

"What do they want with Godric?" Sookie asked softly.

"The vampire who has us is Aleiki. He has wanted vengeance on Godric for a long time, as I told you in Dallas...Godric destroyed many vampires in jealousy because of me...and the first one I told you about was Julietta. She was the single vampire Aleiki ever created in his many years of existence. Godric destroyed her, and as a vampire, Aleiki is a strong believer in the "an eye for an eye" brand of justice. When Godric was Sheriff...it made it near impossible for Aleiki to get at him, what with so much protection, however, now Godric has removed himself from all positions of authority it would be the perfect time for Aleiki to act out his revenge." Eric spoke softly, almost gently to Sookie.

"How did Aleiki get you? Wouldn't Godric have been with you at Fangtasia?" Sookie asked him.

"I felt your fear, I came to you to try and help you, but I was overpowered." Eric explained. Of course! His blood was in her, that made sense, but then, where was Bill?

"Surely Bill would have sensed my fear as well then, where is he?" She asked, looking at Eric through the gloom.

"That I do not know. I did not see him." Eric told her, and Sookie had no choice but to believe him. "I am sure however, that he will be thrilled that you are locked in a cell alone with me with only a single bed."

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?" Sookie said suddenly, feeling petrified at the thought of being forced to go in front of Eric.

"You will have to ask someone else about the protocol in that situation." Eric responded, she would have bet her life that if she could see his face, there would be a smirk on it. "As far as dungeons go, this is not half bad."

"I can't say I've seen too many dungeons, except for that disgusting chamber you kept Lafayette locked in." Sookie snapped.

"What you must understand Sookie, is it is a new concept, treating humans as equals, when it is clear, we are not equals at all. Selling vampire blood is a grave offence and one we do not tolerate. When a vampire is wronged, locking up and punished humans as reparation is how the wrongdoing has always been dealt with. It is how I was taught." Eric told Sookie who remained silent.

"I just wish I could have a break between one big ole vampire mess and another." Sookie sighed after they were silent for a few moments.

"Things have certainly become more... interesting since you showed up." Eric responded. "You know Sookie, when I say I do not view humans as equal...I didn't mean you."

Sookie stared at him through the darkness, remembering the dream she had about him back in Dallas.

"I've spent my whole life, pushing others away, keeping myself alone. A 'forbidden' sign hung around my heart. But I didn't mean you. My heart is open only to Sookie. I didn't mean you." Sookie said slowly, watching him in the dark.

"Yes." Eric responded.

"But...that was a dream." Sookie said in confusion.

"I have some ability to control what you dream...and you were right there in my presence." Eric said, she could swear he was embarrassed, but it was always almost impossible to tell with him.

"It's...it's a beautiful thing to say Eric. But, I wouldn't be dreaming about you, you wouldn't have any control over me if you hadn't wronged me in the first place." Sookie pointed out.

"And, you forget that I would not have been able to wrong you at all if I had not shielded you and taken those pieces of silver into myself to protect you." Eric responded.

Sookie had failed to consider that fact before. Eric had been willing to sacrifice himself for her. It was a meaningful act and one she had failed to ever really thank him for.

"Thank you." She said gently, leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. "I suppose you did save me."

"You are in love with Godric?" Eric asked, surprising Sookie slightly.

"No." She replied. "He isn't like anyone I've ever met, but I suppose being over 2000 years old can make a person like that. I'm drawn to him."

"Most are." Eric admitted.

"I've always been so independent; you vampires certainly know how to confuse a girl." Sookie said, with a humorless chuckle.

"I do not believe you are confused. You know what you want. It is just painful for you to admit. You consider yourself very moral." Eric pointed out.

"That's not true at all! I love Bill, I am confused." Sookie exclaimed.

"Perhaps you do love Bill, but how does he feel about you? Are you so wrapped up in your own mind that you do not see that perhaps, he does not love you anymore? He can sense your attraction to Godric, and daresay can feel when you kiss him, I certainly can, and yet he says nothing and allows you to call on Godric still? You are taken by a vampire, your fear enough to bring me running, yet Bill is nowhere to be seen? Perhaps Mr. Compton is not as much of a victim as you think." Eric said, gazing at Sookie in the darkness, able to see her perfectly, she had a large scratch across one of her cheeks and her hair was a mess, but she did not look ugly, and for once, she did not look angry as she so often did when she gazed upon him, she just looked thoughtful.

"Well then why would he care about you and I then?" Sookie responded finally.

"He does not like me." Eric replied, before he could continue there was a sound of a door unlocking from the top of the stairs that Sookie could barely make out on the outside of the cage, she drew close to Eric, holding tightly to one of his arms, he stood up moving her just behind him.

A figure came down the stairs and stood on the outside of the cage, which Sookie realized was made entirely of silver.

"Sorry to interrupt your deep and meaningful conversation, but I thought I would give you both another opportunity to help master find Godric." The man said from the other side of the cage.

"Neither of us knows of Godric's whereabouts Syllis. You can not keep us locked in here forever." Godric snarled, suddenly the room flooded with light and Sookie saw that Syllis had switched the light on.

"Oh, we don't intend to keep you here forever." Syllis said, he had an English accent and it seemed odd coming out of him. He was tall, almost as tall as Eric but he was extremely slim and his hair reached down to almost his hips. He was definitely beautiful. "If you don't co-operate we plan to lock you in a coffin and never set you free again. At your age, you'll survive for a long time in that coffin as well. As for the girl, well, Aleiki's told me I can turn her and keep her for myself. I don't know what I'll do with her but I'm sure I can find some use." Syllis said all this with an evil smile upon his face.

Eric let out a small roar and his fangs shot down, he moved instantly, directly in front of Syllis glaring at him through the bars.

"I will not let you turn her." He snarled, "And I will not have you threatening me either."

"Well, really I can say and do whatever I want. You aren't going anywhere." Syllis smirked.

"I may be powerless against Aleiki, but you are not even a quarter of my age, and if you give me as much as half a chance, I will make you wish you'd never been turned!" Eric hissed.

"Well, you won't be getting even half a chance. The great Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5. The Viking! Captured because he was coming to the rescue of a human that does not even belong to him. What a pathetic way to end a great life." Syllis chuckled as Eric glared at him.

"Don't you speak to him that way! You should be ashamed of yourself! Keeping us prisoner like this, doing dirty work for someone else." Sookie piped up, Eric gave her a sharp look and she fell quiet.

"Mouthy little bitch isn't she?" Syllis said his eyes falling upon her, and looking her up and down. "She does smell delicious though doesn't she?"

"Do not smell her! Do not even look at her!" Eric ordered, returning to stand in front of Sookie.

"I'll leave you two with one more day to think about the decision you're making. We will get Godric eventually, with or without your help. Does there really need to be three deaths when all Aleiki wants is vengeance on one?" Syllis asked, looking at Eric closely. "Sleep tight human, Mr. Northman." Syllis switched the light off, flooding the cage with darkness again and he ascended the stairs closing the door and locking it firmly.

"Pathetic creature." Eric spat under his breath. "Godric will find a way to help us. I do not know what it will be but I trust in his abilities."

"I don't even know what Aleiki looks like, none of my friends in Bon Temp do either. They all saw him take me, I'm sure they are all just going out of their minds." Sookie said, feeling bad for her friends.

"Not as out of my mind as I'll be if I get locked in a box for eternity." Eric pointed out.


	8. Chap 8 Jealousy

**Chapter 8**

**Hey all! I really appreciate your responses, sorry I haven't posted for a few days, I wasn't with my computer. But here is chapter 8.  
Thanks lots to people who pointed out any of my mistakes etc. Helps me learn. I know I make a few grammatical errors, I try to proof read but usually I am writing late at night after work so I can get a little careless. Please try to ignore them if they are there, it's just me being a bit lazy! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and tell me what you think please!**

**xxx**

**Chapter 8**

Jealousy

Sookie did not know what time it was when she awoke slowly, for a moment forgetting where she was and what had happened. The memories quickly came rushing back however, and the knot that had been present as she had struggled to fall asleep returned, tighter then ever.

She realized with a start that Eric was lying behind her, his arm protectively hung around her, icy cold across around her middle. She lifted it off gently and sat up, turning to look at him through the gloom.

He really was a large man, even lying down his form was impressive, her eyes scanned his arms and across his chest, she swallowed and it felt as if her throat caught, she wished she could help her attraction to him, however, it did not infuriate her as much as it once had.

Finally, her eyes fell upon his face and she saw that his eyes were open, looking steadily up at her.

"Is it night?" Sookie asked, her voice a little croaky.

"Yes." Eric responded, also rising up, throwing his long legs off the side of the bed and climbing to his feet.

"Do... do you think Godric will come?" Sookie asked nervously. She had mixed feelings about Godric coming to their aid. Surely if he came, Aleiki would seek to destroy him, and that was definitely something she didn't want. On the other hand, a small part of her felt as if he was their only hope of getting out of there safely.

"I do not know." Eric responded softly, looking down at her.

"I know in most cases I can look after myself but when it comes to ancient vampires and scary dungeons, there is only so much I can do." Sookie told Eric.

"I will do my best to prevent any harm from coming to you." Eric responded, lowering himself down to sit beside her. "However, Aleiki must know that you are important to Godric, I do not know if he has something planned for you, or if he is simply using you as bait to bring Godric to him."

"If Aleiki...kills Godric, do you think that's really revenge? Godric was ready to die only weeks ago, I doubt that he wouldn't gladly offer himself to Aleiki in return for our freedom, and do you really think someone so bent on revenge is going to think killing someone who is happy to die is proper reparation?" Sookie asked.

"You are smarter then any other breather I have met, and therefore you can understand my concern" Eric responded, but he did not say anymore. Instead he turned his head up towards the stairs, obviously listening closely. A moment later the door rattled, and opened, letting a small amount of light onto the stairs, two figures came down.

The light switched on and Sookie recognized the one on the left as Syllis. She did not recognize the other however.

"Eric. I trust you rested well." Said the unfamiliar figure.

"Aleiki." Eric replied simply. Syllis was smiling an evil smile that made Sookie's skin crawl, he was staring directly at her, unblinking.

"Miss Stackhouse. I imagine you need to use the restroom." Aleiki said with a polite smile. Sookie had to admit she was positively busting. "Christopher!" He called suddenly. A third figure scurried down the stairs and Sookie saw that he was human. "Unlock the cage and escort Miss Stackhouse to the bathroom, then bring her to my lounge room."

The human nodded and fumbled clumsily with a set of keys, his hands were incredibly shaky and Sookie noted various bite marks on the parts of his skin that were visible.

"I don't want to be separated from Eric." Sookie blurted out and Aleiki smiled gently.

"I assure you he will be waiting in the lounge for you." Aleiki told her.

Sookie looked around at Eric who was staring, stony faced at the two vampires on the other side of the silver bars. He turned his head slowly to look back at her. "I'll be fine." He told her.

Sookie hesitated for a moment more but, having no other choice she exited the cage. Christopher the human grabbed her roughly on the arm and began dragging her towards the stairs.

"Christopher!" Aleiki snarled, causing the human to jump, "That is no way to handle a lady. Gently you fool." Christopher's grip immediately softened, and instead he took her hand in his and led her up the stairs. He took her down a dim hallway and into a bathroom.

"Uhh...are you going to stand there and watch me?" Sookie asked, looking from the toilet to him.

"I can't risk you escaping." He told her.

"There aren't any windows or anything in this room; surely you can wait outside the door." Sookie said in disbelief.

"_Oh man, why does this girl have to be difficult, I don't want to watch her, but I have to. What does she think I'll get aroused or something, disgusting. As if I could ever be aroused by a woman, especially a human woman..."_

"Alright fine! Stay, but at least turn your back, I'd like to maintain a little dignity." Sookie snapped. Christopher obligingly turned his back.

"Sweetheart, you're being held in a dungeon by some of the most powerful vampires in the world, last thing you should be concerned with is your dignity." Christopher said.

After using the bathroom she was led back down the hall and into a large room, everything in it was covered in red and black velvet, and despite everything Sookie couldn't stop herself being mildly amused. The room looked like a stereotypical vampire nightmare! Dark, with gargoyles and statues of vampires feeding and a couple of stuffed owls thrown in there for good measure. Why, it could have been the home of Dracula himself! The sort of room humans pictured before the great revelation, before humans really knew what vampires were like. When they were mythical creatures, full of darkness and romance.

She was pleased to see Eric seated across from Aleiki, Syllis was standing in the far corner of the room.

"Ah, Miss Stackhouse, please take a seat next to your companion." Aleiki said with a smile, indicating the couch which Eric was already seated upon.

"Um...thank you." Sookie replied. Aleiki's manners and general pleasant demeanor confused Sookie, but she remember what Bill had once said about Eric, "He has had over a thousand years practice in deceit". Aleiki had had a lot more then that, and she had been tricked by Eric, so she had to be especially careful not to allow this seemingly nice vampire to trick her too.

"So, fairy, I assume you are aware of Godric's whereabouts?" Aleiki asked, looking closely at Sookie.

"Fairy?" Sookie asked in confusion.

"Correct. You have fairy blood coursing through your veins, I can smell it." Aleiki responded.

"A...A...fairy? What like Tinkerbell?" Sookie blurted out, a small chuckle escaping along with it.

"Fairies are much more magical then any story book character. I do not wish to discuss matters of fae however, I wish to know where Godric is, I wish to speak with him." Aleiki replied.

"You honestly expect me to be stupid enough to believe all you want to do is speak to Godric after you kept me locked in a dungeon for two days?" Sookie scoffed.

"Of course not. I apologize, you deserve more credit then that. I suppose once I turn you however, you will feel more compelled to tell your maker where the vampire Godric is." Aleiki replied, his voice soft and gentle.

"You can not!" Eric growled, his fangs slipping down from his top lip, one of his hands moving to firmly grasp Sookie's knee. Sookie let out a little gasp at what Aleiki had just said.

"Oh what, you're going to stop Aleiki are you, you moron!" Syllis burst out laughing from the corner, walking over to stand behind Aleiki.

"If I'm a fairy...can I even be turned?" Sookie asked, she could feel her bottom lip shaking.

"You will make a powerful vampire." responded Syllis.

"Sookie is mine. I forbid it." Eric snarled.

"I do believe this human is the property of Bill Compton, and he has informed me that his human is unfaithful and untrustworthy. Honestly Viking why do you bother to lie to me." Aleiki said, his voice bored.

Sookie felt like a brick had been thrown at her heart, had Bill really said all this to Aleiki, been in on this whole thing, surely not. Perhaps feelings had faded between her and Bill, but she did not think he held such contempt against her.

"If Bill has said these things about me, it's only because we broke up." Sookie said, trying her best to sound honest, not quite sure where she was going with this, "I broke up with him to be with Eric, I love Eric." She tried her best to sound convincing, she moved her hand to place it on top of Eric's.

"Love?" Aleiki murmured, a small smile creeping across his face. "Love is a beautiful thing."

"It is beautiful." Sookie responded.

"However, I do not believe you love this vampire." Aleiki told her.

"I was real sorry to hear that Godric destroyed Julietta, it must have been awful for you, to lose someone you held so dear." Sookie said. Maybe she could find a way to get Aleiki to relate to her and let her go, free of harm.

"It is a pain that I will carry with me for eternity." Aleiki responded, and Sookie saw the corner of his eyes become a little red as he attempted to hold back his bloody tears. "Jealousy is a useless emotion Miss Stackhouse. It is the lowest of the low. The most pathetic. Makes people commit acts of evil, and pure stupidity. For an old vampire, Godric is one of the most pitiful jealous creatures I have ever met."

"Jealousy comes from love." Sookie replied. "There can be no jealousy, without there first being some kind of love. It can't be the most pathetic."

"What sort of love could drive anyone to kill someone undeserving." Aleiki replied in barely a whisper. Sookie squeezed Eric's hand gently, before rising from her seat and going over to Aleiki, resting her hand gently on his shoulder and crouching down a little to be eye level with him.

"Godric is not the same creature now. Revenge is a useless tool." She told Aleiki, who looked steadily into her eyes.

"I'm afraid, I must respectfully disagree Miss Stackhouse." He responded, before grabbing her around the waist and allowing his fangs to shoot down.


	9. Chap 9 The Queen

**Here's another chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Let me know what you think =) Good or bad, i welcome all feedback! **

**p.s. i am loving the third season already!**

_**Chapter 9**_

The Queen

Sookie let out a small gasp of surprise at Aleiki's sudden movement, she was sure he was about to bite deep into her neck, but he stopped, his eyes softening as they fell upon the stone hanging from the golden chain around her neck.

"Oh...Julietta..." He whispered, reaching one of his hands up and gently taking the stone in his hands, his fangs still beared. Sookie saw a single red tear slide gently down Aleiki's cheek as he looked closely at the necklace. "Where did you find this?"

"Godric gave it to me, after his nest was destroyed." Sookie replied, Aleiki still held her firmly with his other arm so she could not move away.

"I had often wondered what happened to this. It was a gift i gave to Julietta when i first turned her." Aleiki said, still gazing transfixed at the necklace, his fangs slid back up into his gums and suddenly Sookie felt herself yanked from his grasp and Aleiki went sprawling across the room, Sookie looked around and saw that Eric was holding her firmly too him.

"That, was a very foolish move Mr Northman." Aleiki said, pulling himself slowly to his feet and gazing into Eric's eyes. Syllis was at Aleiki's side in an instant and Sookie could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"Relax." Eric whispered to her gently, and he tightened his grip on her.

"This human is mine Aleiki, you have been informed of this already, and then you act as if to feed on her, i have every right to defend her." Eric snarled.

"Enough!" Aleiki, Syllis, Eric and Sookie all turned there head towards the door, where the Queen, Godric and Bill all stood. The queen looked more then a little annoyed, Godric's face was expressionless as usual, and Bill's eyes gazed furiously at Eric, full of jealousy. "Do you know how annoying it is to have to constantly deal with all this macho crap?"

"My queen." Aleiki said, walking over to take one of her hands and kissing it gently. She flicked her wrist and he stumbled back.

"There is no point in false pleasantries Aleiki, and as you no longer fall under my area, i am not your queen. However, when someone kidnaps one of my sheriff's you can be damned sure i'm going to act. However, i have not spoken to the King of your area yet, so perhaps we can sort this out amongst ourselves. I'd love to avoid a meeting with the magister, he is an excessively dull man." The Queen said, strolling casually over to the couch and flopping down, swinging her feet up to rest them on the coffee table in front of her.

"Mr Compton, how curious to find you here, when Mr Northman has informed me that Miss Stackhouse is his human." Aleiki said as he moved to sit in a chair across from Queen Sophie-Ann.

"She's mine, she's mine...I love her, but I love her... I do not love humans, He's in love with her, blah-dee-blah-dee-blah." The Queen snapped, with a roll of her eyes. "She is hardly the reason we are here, and let go of her Eric for goodness sake." Sookie felt Eric's arms instantly release her but she remained where she was, firmly pressed against him, not knowing quite what to do. She wanted to rush over to Godric and make sure he was alright, but she also didn't want to leave Eric's side, he'd protected her and she felt safest beside him. She also did not like the way Bill was staring at her.

"Hm...interesting." The Queen said, glancing at Sookie. "Come on, come on. Mr Compton, Godric, sit down you're making me anxious, i'd like to get out of here at some point."

Bill and Godric obediently took a seat beside the Queen, and Sookie felt Eric take her hand gently and direct her onto the couch at the head of the coffee table where he took a seat beside her.

"Someone explain, NOW!" The Queen demanded glaring around at everyone in her presence.

"I killed Julietta now Aleiki wants reparation." Godric stated, his face remaining expressionless. Sookie wanted to take his hand, to let him know somehow that she was there for him, but he did not even look her way.

"Julietta?" The Queen said, pausing for a moment, looking thoughtful, "Oh yes, my that was centuries ago, build a bridge Aleiki."

"I will not, build a bridge as you so elequently put it your majesty. Justice must be served." Aleiki snarled.

"And what is it that you wish to do Aleiki?" The queen asked.

"I wish to take this human...and turn her." Aleiki informed her indicating to Sookie.

Finally, a reaction from Godric, he rose to his feet, so he was looking down at Aleiki. "I will not allow you to do this, Sookie is not even my human she is an innocent bystander."

"It is unclear, who Sookie even belongs to at this point. Besides, i can tell you care for her. Here i thought you were so strong and powerful Godric, but you are just as weak and pathetic as Mr Compton or Mr Northman, pathetically falling all over yourself over a human." Aleiki responded rising to his feet also.

"Would you do this to Eric, Aleiki? After i have already done it to him once when i shamefully killed Julietta?" Godric responded.

"The pain he felt when you killed Julietta could never compare to the constant ache that it has left in my heart." Aleiki roared, tears beginning to stream down his face.

"If i might interject, Sookie is mine, and i do not play any part in this. Despite any feelings others might have for Miss Stackhouse, should i not get some kind of say?" Bill said. Aleiki turned his gaze on Bill then.

"Both Mr. Northman and Miss Stackhouse have informed me that she is no longer yours, and that she now belongs to Eric." Aleiki responded. Sookie saw the wave of hurt rush over Bill's face and she felt a pain in her heart.

"Is this true?" Bill asked, looking at Sookie.

"I said it Bill, but only to stop Aleiki from hurting me." Sookie responded.

"How delightfully full of drama you all are." The Queen commented, "However, it gets boring real quick."

"Could you not simply kill me Aleiki?" Godric said.

"Godric, no!" Sookie burst out before she could stop herself, she felt Eric press his hand firmly on her shoulder, she looked at him and he shook his head gently, and she fell silent.

"Your human... well almost human, is obedient to you Mr Northman you must be pleased." Aleiki said with a smile and a glance at Bill, obviously trying to bait him. "As much as killing you would give me great satisfaction Godric, i think it would satisfy you also. Perhaps i should leave it up to Mr. Northman," Aleiki grinned an evil grin, and looked closely at Eric, "it is after all because of him that any of this happened in the first place. What would you prefer Eric, shall i kill Godric, or shall i turn the precious Sookie into one who roams the night?"

"That's not fair! You can't put this all on Eric, he's done nothing wrong, for once!" Sookie snapped, full of outrage, she stood up suddenly to come face to face with Aleiki. "You've wasted centuries of your life holding a grudge, that's so pathetic!"

"Sookie, be quiet!" Bill exclaimed looking pleadingly at her, but she ignored him.

"Godric is kind, and he's unhappy and he's nothing like the vampire who killed Julietta! You can have this back..." Sookie fiddled clumsily with the golden chain around her neck then pressed it firmly into Aleiki's hand, "Take it! Would Julietta have wanted you to waste your life with grudges and unhappiness?"

"Sookie." Eric snapped, "That's enough."

Sookie mentally shook herself. What was she thinking yelling in the face of a vampire, let alone an extremely old and powerful one that wished to use her for revenge. She feebly sat back into her seat, feeling a little embarrassed.

Aleiki stared at the necklace for a moment before closing his hand tightly around it and holding it close to his beatless heart.

"You are brave and loyal Miss Stackhouse, you remind me a great deal of Julietta. I do not wish to harm you, for i would be no better then Godric." Aleiki told her gently.

"And I'll be damned if I'm going to allow you to kill Godric...oh wait..." The Queen laughed a shrill laugh, "I suppose i am damned, none the less, i won't allow you to kill him. If you want this crime dealt with in the appropriate manner i suppose i could contact the magister..." The Queen looked as though she did not want it to come to that at all.

"Five years in a coffin chained with silver..." Aleiki murmured, he was silent, he looked thoughtful, "No. Just go, i've changed my mind. I'll leave you to your sadness Godric, for now. Miss Stackhouse is right, Julietta would have expected better from me. I need time to think."

"Huzzah!" The queen said sarcastically rising to her feet, "Feel free not to kidnap my sheriff again and make me waste a whole night that i could have been playing Yatzee and playing with my new member of court, a beautiful Australian girl, with blood like...well...I won't bore you." The queen rambled.

"If you'll excuse me. Syllis will see you all out." Aleiki replied, before exiting the room quickly. Sookie could still feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest, she doubted highly that this would be the end of it.

"Somebody please calm that human down, the sound of her heart is making me starving and it's going to take me a couple of hours to get home." The queen groaned.

Sookie felt Eric's arm move around her gently and help her to her feet. They all followed Syllis out to the front door.

"Major bummer." Syllis said as he opened the door, "You would have made a great vampire...and Godric, you would have made a great pile of guts all over the floor."

The Queen's fangs shot down and she grabbed Syllis firmly around the throat, "Do not get full of yourself, i do not know who you are, so i would not hesitate to tear your fangs out from the root, so watch what you say."

"Y-yes Queen. My apologies." Syllis choaked out.

"I appreciate that." She responded, before throwing him away into the wall, "Lets get the hell out of this gothic nightmare."

When they were all a few hundred metres away from Aleiki's home they stopped, turning to stand in a circle, Sookie felt a very wierd vibe radiating from all of them.

"Well, i suppose we can all safely say whom the human you're all obsessing over belongs to." The Queen smirked, glancing up at Eric, "Tootle-oo boys, and delicious girl." And with that she leapt into the air. Sookie was startled, as she'd never seen a vampire actually launch up into the sky and fly away, she hadn't even considered that a possibility, but after the night she had had, her surprise didn't last long.

Sookie moved to Bill and put her arms around him, "Oh Bill, Aleiki lied and told us that you were in on the kidnapping with him. I didn't know what to think, i was just so afraid." She released him and put her arms around Godric, "And i was so scared for you Godric, the last thing i want is for someone to kill you when I'm only just getting to know you."

"I am just glad that Eric was with you to protect you, otherwise i fear that by now you would need to find a safe resting place before the sun rose also." Godric informed her, hugging her back tightly. Sookie had missed him and she was glad that for now, they were all still in one piece. "I'm sure Aleiki will come for me again, i just hope he comes directly to me next time, and leaves you out of it." Godric said, looking deep into Sookie's eyes. She longed to be alone with him, to talk to him, to tell him of her fears and her feelings but she knew that was impossible.

"There is only a few hours until dawn, if we are to make it back in time we should go." Eric stated, Sookie turned to look at him.

"Eric...you protected me...and you saved me...i...thank you." Sookie stood up on her tip toes, but Eric's face was still out of reach, he seemed oblivious to her intent so she reached up and pulled on his shoulders, "Bend down a bit you dumbie..." He leant down and Sookie kissed him gently on the cheek, "I would have been vampire feed if it weren't for you."

"Sookie. We must go. Jessica is alone at my house in Bon Temp, she's concerned about you, i'm sure she would be very pleased to see you and know you're safe before she goes to ground." Bill interupted, it was clear he just wanted to get Sookie as far away from Eric and Godric as possible.

"We will see you soon Sookie." Godric told her, and then the two ancient vampires were gone, and Sookie was left alone with Bill.

"Lets go home." She sighed.


	10. Chap 10 Where is Bill Compton?

**Not much happening in this chapter but i hope you like it! Bit less drama and a bit more insight into how Sookie is feeling. Please keep reading and let me know what you think, and that you so much to everyone who reviews i really appreciate it! It encourages me to write more instead of lose interest halfway through! **

**Once again, excuse any grammatical errors, i have proof read it a couple of times but i'm exhausted so it might be a bit sloppy, hopefully not though!**

**Chapter 10**

Where is Bill Compton?

Sookie felt 100% emotionally drained, being so heavily involved in vampire politics, in vampire disputes, in vampire everything! It was finally starting to take its tole on her.

The night after everything happened with Aleiki she ended things with Bill. It was the right thing to do, she didn't love him anymore, not in a way that made her wish to be tied to him anymore. She cared deeply for him, he was her first, and having been someone who waited such a long time to share her body that still meant a great deal to her.

Ending it with him had been one of the most difficult things she'd ever had to do. That was saying something as she'd had to deal with alot lately.

Bill had been so hurt, so furious, so full of jealousy. Convinced that something had happened with Eric when she had been locked in the cage with him, she told him it hadn't but she refused to argue and try and convince him otherwise. She didn't want to be with him anymore so there was no point in trying to fight for the truth.

Nothing had physically happened with Eric down there, but she felt closer to him, she couldn't deny that. He had proved that he really did care for her, somewhere within his beatless heart. She also couldn't deny that she cared for him. Whether it was his blood within her or simply because things had changed she didn't know, but really, did it matter? It wouldn't change her emotions one way or the other.

She didn't want to have to make up excuses and lies to Bill to be able to visit with Godric and Eric. She wanted her freedom, she wanted her independance.

She had called Sam who was very relieved to hear from her after her snatching from work, she lied and said everything was fine and that she wasn't allowed to explain it. He granted her the night off and she had spent most of it flopped on the couch, watching TV but not really taking a drop of it in.

There was a knock at the door around 1am and she sat up quickly, listening closely for any sign of someones thoughts, but there was nothing, so she knew whomever was on the other side of the door was going to be a vampire. She prayed it wasn't Bill having left his home around 8pm, she didn't have the strength to see him right now.

She peaked through the curtains and a small smile spread across her lips. She opened the door quickly.

"Won't you please come in Godric." She grinned and he stepped inside, Sookie closing the door behind him.

"I came as early as i could. I had to meet with the Queen again." Godric explained to Sookie.

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon, i figured you'd want to hide out for a while, avoid Aleiki." Sookie responded.

"I do not wish to hide from Aleiki, if he wants to see me, to speak to me, to kill me, i'm ready to face him." Godric told Sookie.

"I won't let him kill you!" Sookie responded, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight embrace. "I was so worried he would hurt you, that i would lose you. I'd sooner become a bloodsucker that have you taken from me." She released her embrace and stepped back.

"It fills me with as close to joy as i could possibly experience knowing you care for me Sookie." Godric responded. "Eric is extremely concerned for your safety."

"If he's so concerned why isn't he here with you." Sookie replied with a roll of her eyes.

"I ordered him not to. It infuriated him, but Eric is loyal to me. His feelings for you, they are...irrational. They make him react in an almost human manner. I am worried he would put you in more danger somehow." Godric informed her.

"You ordered him away? Godric, I'm a big girl and I can look after myself, Eric and I went through alot together these past few days, I don't think its for you to decide whether or not we see eachother." Sookie informed him indignantly.

"I apologise. I have insulted you." Godric sighed, looking closely at Sookie, "Where is Bill?"

"I...I'm no longer his... we – uh... I ended it earlier tonight." Sookie stuttered, swallowing away the lump that formed in her throat from these words.

"I am not surprised. It was Bill's idea to involve the Queen. A stupid idea i thought. The woman is reckless and more heartless then even most vampires, I would have sooner dealed with everything myself." Godric informed Sookie. "The Queen does not view humans as anything besides food and sex, i feared she would hand you over in an instant to Aleiki."

"I'm not hers to hand over." Sookie responded. "If Aleiki comes back, at least we know she will be left out of it." 

"I hope so." Godric said. He took a step in towards Sookie and took her hand in his. "You are... an extrordinary being Sookie."

"Quit..." Sookie mumbled, her cheeks burning red. "Where is Eric this evening?" She asked then.

"I pay you a compliment, and you immediately enquire about Eric." Godric said slowly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean any offense!" Sookie exclaimed, feeling instantly stupid.

"Do not apologise for what's inside Sookie." Godric replied, "I will take you too him if you wish to see him."

"I do." Sookie replied.

)()()()()()()()()()()(

"Sookie Stackhouse." Pam said, looking her up and down, "You look simply delicious as always."

"Thank you Pam." Sookie responded stiffly.

Pam unclipped the red velvet rope blocking the entrance to Fangtasia and stepped aside. "Eric is inside."

Godric placed his hand on Sookie's lower back and guided her inside, the club was more packed then usual and the smell ofsweat, and the anticipation of sex hung heavy in the air. It was hotter than usually inside and Sookie was glad she had decided against a jacket. She spotted Eric seated in his usual chair above everyone, his eyes looking directly at her, she didn't know why she was surprised or why she was disappointed that she was unable to surprise him with her presence.

What did she expect him to clap and smile and pick her up and twirl her around. If Eric had done that it would be her heart that would stop, because it was about as unlikely as her brothers acceptance to an Ivy league college.

"I need a drink." Sookie informed Godric and she was surprised to see a grin spread across his face and a small chuckle escape.

"Liquid courage?" He question with a raise of his eyebrow. Sookie rolled her eyes.

"Gin and tonic with lime please." Sookie informed the vampire behind the bar and a within a few seconds her drink of choice was infront of her. Sookie held out her money but the vampire declined and nodded towards Eric.

"Sookie Stackhouse doesn't pay in Fangtasia." The vampire informed her, she thanked him and turned back to Godric.

"I feel stupid, i don't really know what to say to him. There has always been a reason for us to be in each others presence, favours he's asked, or kidnappings, I've never just had a conversation with him for conversations sake." Sookie explained to Godric, who smiled again.

"I must warn you, it is not a strong point of Eric's." Godric replied. "However, sex is."

"Godric!" Sookie exclaimed, feeling her face burning with embarrassment, "There is no way i'm having sex with Eric Northman."

"Shame." He replied.

"Gosh..." Sookie sighed, giving Godric a filthy look which seemed to amuse him. "Just because I've slept with someone before doesn't mean i don't care anymore and am about to throw it around to whoever."

"I did not say that you would." Godric responded, "Come." He took her hand and dragged her through the crowd, who seemed to effortlessly part for him. Within a moment they were up beside Eric, who turned his head slowly to look at them both.

"Sookie, Godric, please...have a seat." Eric indicated the chairs beside him. Sookie sat down between Eric and Godric, she felt like her skin was burning sitting there in their presence. They were both so beautiful, she thought. She also thought it perculiar that she had not really thought much of Eric at all when she first met him. Godric on the other hand, she had been...well...enchanted was really the only word she could think to describe it, corny though it sounded.

She felt closer to these two vampires then anyone else on the planet at that moment, and she couldn't help but feel foolish because of it. Two of the oldest vampires around, and her, a 25 year old waitress. She could definitely spot the odd one out in the threesome.

Sookie turned her head slightly to look at Eric from the corner of her eye, he was looking at her, a small smirk on his lips.

"So...where is Bill Compton?"


	11. Chap 11 The Secret Room

**Hey All!**

**I've finally decided where I'm going with all this! I'm pretty excited about it so I hope you don't lose interest. Hope you enjoy the chapter! And keep reviewing, and thanks for the latest reviews as well : )**

**Chapter 11**

The Secret Room

Dawn was on its way and Sookie found herself growing tired. She was seated in the back of Eric's car, Godric in the passenger seat; she leaned her head back for a moment and closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze that was blowing in the windows.

"You can not tell anyone where we rest Sookie, nobody besides us and Pam knows." Eric instructed Sookie.

"I'm not an idiot Eric, don't worry. Y'all know you can trust me or you wouldn't be taking me there in the first place." Sookie scoffed, they pulled into the drive of a scruffy looking little house, surrounded by ratty shrubs and trees. "Y'all live here?"

"It's a resting place." Godric responded, "Eric is of the understanding that everyone would assume he lives somewhere impressive, so his paranoia about our being attacked has had us move here, to the house he set up for just such occasions of extreme paranoia."

"I hear that tone Godric, and it is not paranoia, I am simply doing what is necessary to ensure you are safe." Eric told Godric as he pulled his car into the barn standing beside the house. "You both go inside, I need to lock up."

Sookie and Godric went into the house, it was just as scruffy as the outside, and with barely any furniture at all. "Where on earth am I meant to sleep?" Sookie demanded. Godric gave her a small smirk.

"Why did you lie when Eric asked you where Bill was?" He asked her.

"I just... I didn't want him getting all cocky...and all...Eric...and thinking I'd ended things with Bill because of him. I'm not sure what I'm feeling for anyone and the last thing I need is him sliming all over me because...I'm not sure I'd have the strength to resist, but I want to!" Sookie explained hurriedly and in a whisper, anxious of Eric's keen sense of hearing.

"Bill is spending quality time with Jessica was an extremely lame lie, there is no way Eric would have believed it." Godric informed her, making her sigh in exasperation.

"I saw a rat on the porch of this shack on my way in here." Eric said, Sookie spun around with a start, Eric was leaning casually in the front doorway, "I thought you said Bill was in Bon Temp with Jessica?" A small chuckle escaped from Eric.

"Hush! Bill ain't a rat. That's hurtful talk; I won't have you talking about him like that." Sookie snapped at Eric, but his smirk did not faulter.

"Come." Godric said, bending down and pulling on a small handle that Sookie never would have noticed without it pointed out to her, "It's almost dawn."

Sookie stepped forward and slowly lowered her body down into the hole, she felt a little anxious spending the day in a vampire nest, but she'd drank way to much at Fangtasia to be able to drive herself home, and despite her anxiety she liked the idea of being close to Eric and Godric.

She felt Godric drop down beside her, and a split second later the secret room was flooded with light from a lamp in the corner. This was a much nicer room then the one above their head. Huge silk covered pillows covered basically the entire floor, and the walls were a rich dark red. One of the walls was made entirely of a bookshelf, completely filled with books, most of them looking extremely old.

"You sure have a lot of books Eric." Sookie commented going over to read the spines of some of them and run her finger along the shelf.

"I have had a lot of time for reading." He responded, she looked around at him. She found it difficult to picture Eric seated quietly, reading a book. She wondered in amusement if he had read the Harry Potter series. Eric captivated by the adventures of Harry, Ron and Hermione, she held back a laugh and instead flopped to the floor, onto a large green pillow.

"How long are y'all planning on staying here?" Sookie asked. Eric went to the wall opposite her and slid down it, resting his back against it; Godric lay down besides the seated Sookie and closed his eyes gently.

"That is for Eric to decide. I find this hiding during the day unnecessary, but it eases his mind." Godric said, not opening his eyes.

"I am not hiding, I am simply being pragmatic." Eric snapped. "I am not afraid of Aleiki, but i am not about to give him the upper hand either. By resting here, Aleiki is unaware of our resting place, but we are aware of where his nest is."

"Where's Pam?" Sookie enquired.

"Spending the night at Fangtasia, a human caught her attention, and she wanted privacy with her." Eric replied.

"Pam is sleeping with a woman?" Sookie asked, a little shocked.

"Being a vampire, somewhat blurs the lines of sexuality. Gender becomes less of an issue of attraction for us." Godric explained. "When I was human, I strictly took an interest in men, but since being a vampire I have found myself occasionally attracted to women." With this Godric opened his eyes and looked up into Sookie's, who blushed and broke eye contact quickly.

"I was with many women in my human life, immediately after being turned I proceeded to have many centuries of animalist sex with a man." Eric added.

"Really?" Sookie asked stupidly, the two vampires raised their eyebrows at her, "Oh...right. Sorry."

"I find myself unusually in need of rest." Godric informed Sookie who nodded.

"I'll be fine, plenty of books here for me to read, and I'm sure I'll fall asleep soon." She told him. Godric moved to the corner of the room and curled up on his side, almost like an animal would sleep. Sookie watched him for a moment, curious, having never really seen Godric rest. He looked so young, which she supposed he had been when he was turned, but she'd never really noticed until now.

"Why did you lie about Bill earlier?" Eric asked. Sookie pulled her eyes from Godric to look at the large vampire across from her.

"How do you know I was lying?" Sookie replied lightly.

"Don't be coy." He responded, "Did something happen between the two of you?"

Sookie paused for a moment, she knew Eric hadn't believed her for a second at Fangtasia when she had said Bill was with Jessica but she had hoped she could avoid talking to him about it for a while longer, which was foolish of her really, since she knew Eric always liked to get directly to the point.

"I won't be seeing Mr Compton anymore." Sookie blurted out quickly.

"Well, this is an unexpected treat." Eric said. He gazed at Sookie for a moment, and then in an instant he was crouched over her, his face only inches from hers. "And what, may I ask is the reason for this?"

"I don't see why that's any of business!" Sookie snapped indignantly.

"Now Sookie, really, are we going to play that game?" Eric asked, raising one of his eyebrows at her.

"I just... I don't love him anymore. He's not who I thought he was... and I didn't feel like he was treating me like he used to. He didn't trust me like I deserved." Sookie explained, feeling a wave of sadness wash over her at the thought of her diminished relationship.

She had loved Bill. She had hoped that they would be together forever, or for at least her human forever. Everything falling apart between Bill and her had been the end of a lot of her dreams, and many of her plans. Whether or not her new hopes and plans were better, that didn't change the fact that it hurt somewhere deep inside, somewhere near her heart. She felt tears rise up and instead of fighting them like she usually would; she allowed them to slowly trickly down her cheeks. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then looked back at Eric.

His stance had changed, he was no longer crouching over her, but simply crouched in front of her, looking stunned at Sookie's sudden outburst.

"Please, do not do that, it makes me feel disturbingly human." Eric whispered, and Sookie wiped her tears away hurriedly, but new ones simply fell.

"I'm sorry, I don't want you to see me like this." She said, feeling mortified that she was allowing herself to cry in front of Eric Northman, to show weakness.

"Sookie, I want for you to show all sides of yourself to me." Eric informed her. He reached out and placed his cold hand on Sookie's shoulder taking her by surprise.

"I want to see different sides to you too Eric. Though, I wonder sometimes if you really have any, or if it's just your blood inside me wanting to believe there is a lot more good in you then you let on." Sookie informed him, wiping her face once more, knowing the tears had stopped now.

"I have found things inside me that I never knew were there until you came along in your white dress, covered in little red and pink flowers." Eric responded.

"You...you remember what I was wearing?" Sookie replied in surprise.

"I remember all sorts of things." Eric told her. "I must rest." He lay down, curled on his side in a similar way to Godric, she looked at him for a moment, and then she moved towards him, she lifted one of his arms, he looked up at her for a moment, and then closed his eyes again. She lay down, her back against him, curling up to fit against him, letting his arm fall around her, closing her eyes gently.


	12. Chap 12 Better Off Dead

**I've been updating so much! I've got the flu at the moment so nothing better to do then just sit at home and write. I hope you all like this chapter, finally getting into the action!**

**Reviews are always appreciated, it makes me so happy that people are actually reading and enjoying this. **

**Thanks everyone for reviewing and keep 'em coming!**

**Chapter 12**

Better Off Dead

Sookie stirred from her sleep, not yet opening her eyes, she moved her hand and felt Eric's arm still drapped across her, but there was something else there as well, she opened her eyes and found herself face to face with a sleeping Godric, one of his arms placed around her also. She smiled, it was like a litter of kittens snuggled together. She smiled harder at the disgust both vampires would have felt at being compared to kittens.

Godric's eyes snapped open and she inhaled sharply in surprise. He moved his arm from around her and moved his finger to her lips, indicating she should remain quiet, he moved his face close towards her and pressed his lips gently to hers. She let him kiss her and gently kissed him back.

He drew himself away from her and placed his arm back around her and closed his eyes again. Sookie gazed at him for a moment, confused about what had just happened, then she felt Eric's arm move slightly, Sookie twisted her neck to look at their arms and was shocked too see they had taken each others hands.

What the hell was going on here?

She however found herself still to tired to care or really comprehend what had happened, perhaps she was simply dreaming, though usually she was embarrassed to admit her dreams were a lot dirtier and they didn't involve Godric.

She closed her eyes and nestled down, feeling strangely warm between her two icy cold vampire companions.

()()()

Sookie woke again later and found herself no longer in her litter, but she could hear Pam speaking so she chose to keep her eyes closed and listened carefully.

"I can not believe you let a human sleep where you rest." Pam snapped. They were above the secret room so it must be night Sookie thought, she opened her eyes and looked around quickly to see if Eric or Godric were in the room but they weren't so she sat up so she could hear the conversation above her better.

"Sookie is different, you know this Pam." Godric had responded.

"All this business about Sookie Stackhouse being special and different is really starting to grate on me." Pam replied dryly.

"I am fairly certain that Eric is in love with her, so it would be wise for you to respect Sookie, I doubt you want to experience what its like to be on your makers bad side." Godric said. Sookie swallowed hard feeling anxious. It was safe to say Eric was not there.

"Love?" Pam spat the word out in disgust, "Eric does not love humans. And Eric's bad side, is his best side."

"You know what I mean Pam." Godric sighed. "Eric wants us to keep Sookie safe."

"She's a human, I don't see why she needs to be kept safe during the day." Pam drawled.

"It is not your decision and your opinion on the situation is not needed or appreciated." Godric snarled, which surprised Sookie. He always seemed so calm, so in control, to hear him lash out startled her. "Now go. Leave. Go to Fangtasia, perhaps Eric has some use for you there, there is no reason for you being here. I will stay with Sookie."

"Fine." Pam snapped, and Sookie heard her high heels clicking across the floor, and then the front door open and shut. A split second later Godric dropped into the hole and looked down at Sookie. 

"Eavesdropping on vampires is a nasty habit." He told her, but he was not angry, he sat down in front of her, legs crossed and back straight.

"How can you think Eric is in love with me?" Sookie asked him, a small laugh in her voice.

"Don't be naive." Godric snapped. Sookie fell quiet. She felt ashamed to have Godric snap at her, almost a little embarrassed. "When I found Eric he was a viking. A bloodthirsty, ruthless warrior. Raping, killing, those things were in his nature. He was... magnificent."

"Rape?" The word spun around in Sookie's head. For some reason she just always pictured vampires to be without sin before they were turned. That becoming a vampire was the thing that gave them the desire to do evil things, it had never crossed her mind that they could have commited evil as a human. That was extremely foolish of her she thought now, as vampires were the ones in charge of creating more vampires, what would they want with a weak little do-gooder.

"Yes. Do you know what I caught him trying to do last week before your kidnapping?" Godric questioned her. Sookie wasn't sure she wanted to know. She was starting to care for Eric and she didn't like to hear about the evil side of him she rarely witnessed. Sure she witnessed his selfishness, his manipulative behaviour, but not real evil. Finding Lafayette chained up had already exceeded her threshold for evil, she wasn't sure she could bare to hear anything else.

"I suppose you're going to tell me whether or not I want to know." Sookie responded.

"I caught him attempting to drink a bottle of true blood." Godric informed her.

Sookie burst out laughing at this, "What? That's it. Man, I was preparing myself for the worst."

"Obviously, you do not understand what I am trying to explain to you." Godric responded. "Obviously the notion that, if he was ever to have some sort of chance with you Sookie he would no longer be able to feed on various gorgeous fangbangers, he would not be able to kill. The notion of devoting himself completely to you has obviously crossed his mind, at least in some way."

"Oh..." Sookie peeped. She was quiet for a moment. "If y'all think he could...possibly...somewhere inside...love me. Why do you kiss me? Why do you look at me like you do sometimes?"

"Eric and I share a deep bond. Everything within him is linked to me, I can feel it. In someway, perhaps that is what first drew my attention to you. However, you talked me out of suicide, you care for me, despite the fact I'm sure you can imagine all the terrible things I have done in my 2000 years. I am very fond of you." Godric explained.

"I'm very fond of you too." Sookie replied, moving her face in and kissing him gently on the lips. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and pulled him into her and he did not resist, but pulled her towards him in return, kissing her deeper.

She dragged her hand through his short hair and down his back, letting out a soft moan, she felt his fangs slide down and it made her pause for a moment, she pulled back and looked down at them, shiny, white and perfect.

"Are you afraid?" He asked her softly, lifting his top lip a little to bare his teeth more.

"I trust you." She replied, she moved forward to kiss him again, but there was a sudden crash upstairs from the front door being swung open with immense force, Godric was immediate on his feet and a figure dropped down lightning fast into the secret room.

Sookie had expected Eric to appear, full of jealousy and rage, at least then she'd have known for sure how he felt about her, but to her complete terror she found it was Aleiki.

"How kind of you to bring Miss Stackhouse to your nest Godric. It made finding you a breeze. All I had to do was follow the stench of fairy from Eric's bar. How foolish can you be? How many self respecting fairies would associate with vampires. None that's how many. Just one foolish whore of a fairy." Aleiki snarled, his fangs beared, his eyes darting between Sookie and Godric.

Sookie was amazed that Aleiki's senses were so keen he could simply find her by her scent alone, but it also terrified her.

"Do not harm the girl, this is between you and I." Godric responded calmly, and he retracted his fangs, returning to his usual expressionless self.

"I hear you are, _very fond_ of Miss Stackhouse." Aleiki said in a deathly whisper. "Come on Miss Stackhouse, stand up, it's rude to remain seated when you have guests."

Sookie grabbed onto one of the shelves of the bookcase and used it to pull herself up, her eyes fell upon a sharp wooden bookmark, though Sookie doubted that is what Eric's intent for it had really been. He had built this secret nest out of paranoia after all.

She turned around to face Aleiki, feeling petrified, but also desperately trying to form some kind of plan...or all sorts of plans for all the possible situations she could imagine this meeting leading.

"I'd say to relax Miss Stackhouse, but I'm afraid your fear is very suitable for this situation. I thought about what you said, about how Julietta would have wanted me to live after she was gone, and yes she would have wanted me to be happy. However, I don't think I'll be able to move on and be happy until I have revenge on your ..._companion_ Godric." Aleiki explained to Sookie who swallowed hard. "Now, I could turn you, and force you as your maker to leave him, to leave Eric, and to come and live with me, but...to be honest I don't wish to spend an eternity with someone who could possible care one inch for this disgusting creature I see before me." Aleiki snarled, looking at Godric with disgust.

"You're the creature, look how you're acting! You oughta be ashamed of yourself!" Sookie snapped, Godric shot her a stern look and she fell silent. She had to stop opening her big trap without thinking, especially to Aleiki who would snap her in less then a second.

"I have always been a kind vampire. I have killed very minimally in my thousands of years, I have kept to myself. Godric has changed all that for me. Made me vicious. Made me hatefilled. It ends now." Aleiki whispered softly.

He launched himself at Godric, slamming them against the wall, he had Godric's jaw in one of his hands his fangs out, his fingernails digging deep into Godric's face, causing small trails of blood to slide slowly down Aleiki's fingers and Godric's neck.

"Stop!" Sookie exclaimed desperately, not knowing what to do. Where on Earth was Eric, surely he could feel what was going on, or at least feel how petrified she was.

Godric was looking steadily back at Aleiki, he did not have his fangs out, he was not fighting back, he was expressionless. Except for a single tear falling gently from his right eye. Aleiki let out a gruesome roar and then tore fiercely into Godric's throat with his mouth.

Sookie let out a terrified scream and without thinking she grabbed the bookmark off the shelf and ran forwards, plunging it deep into Aleiki's back and through to his heart. He let out a horrifying roar, then it was as if his skin was melting. He crumpled to the floor in a wet, bloody mess, his clothes mixed into the gunk.

Sookie stood holding the bookmark, staring at it in absolute horror. It and half her arm was completely covered in blood, and she could feel her hair moist from Aleiki's juices as well.

At that moment Eric dropped into the hole, his eyes widening at the scene in front of him.

"What has happened?" He asked, his eyes falling on Godric, who was holding his throat, which was almost entirely healed already.

"Aleiki." Godric said, looking down at the mess in front of him, and covered him as well. "You should have let him kill me."

"I should have done no such thing." Sookie snapped, finally able to form words again.

"Vampires will show no mercy to a human who has killed a vampire, and you have killed one of the most ancient and powerful vampires in existance." Godric told Sookie. "You have doomed yourself."

"But, he was killing you! And you are also one of the most ancient and powerful vampires in existance! Was I meant to just stand by and watch?" Sookie couldn't believe what she was hearing, how ungrateful could you be.

"Humans have no place in vampire disputes. You should have stayed out of it. Now, it's not just Aleiki who wants to harm you, but when word gets out about this, which it always does, every vampire will wish to harm you." Godric explained, he was looking at her, unblinking.

"There is one way that we can ensure no harm comes to her..." Eric said slowly.

"No Eric. That is the very thing I wish to avoid. The very reason I wished she had just let him kill me." Godric said, looking stonily at Eric.

"Do you think I would have been able to go on living if I had witnessed your brutal murder? I've seen way too many deadbodies,and lost way to many people that I love to be able to take losing anyone else!" Sookie exclaimed, feeling tears rising up in her eyes. Only a couple of moments ago she had been kissing Godric, which was foolish, but it had definitely been a lot less stressful then watching him almost die and then murdering a vampire herself.

"It's the only way." Eric replied to Godric.

"She's better off dead." Godric told Eric who snarled.

"I will _not_ be better off if she is dead." Eric hissed.

Godric looked at Eric in silence for a moment. "I will have no part in this."


	13. Chap 13 Quiet

**I'm sorry I have been extremely busy and therefore slack! But here is another chapter, its only very small but I promise to post another one very very soon. Get back into the rhythm of things. **

**I haven't spell checked it or anything because I'm in a rush and just wanna get it up for you all, so sorry if any of it is a bit wierd. Hahahaha. Please review. **

**Chapter 13**

_Quiet._

"I heard what you said to her once Godric. That you have a strong desire to turn her, the same desire you felt when you found me." Eric said, stoney faced.

"That is true. But, as a vampire I am not at the mercy of my emotions. I dominate them. Sookie is the exact opposite of us Eric. She stands for the light, for goodness. While we slink through the shadows of life." Godric responded.

"I've never had any desire to become a vampire." Sookie interupted, mostly so they knew she knew exactly what was going on. How dare they just discuss her fate as if she wasn't even there. "I'm willing to pay for what I've done, my life has no way near as much worth as yours Godric."

"I am not even truly alive Sookie, how can you think that?" Godric asked, though he felt touched that someone has good as her could think so highly of him.

"There's no way I could ever experience as much as you have Godric, or have as much power or oppertunity to put some good into the world. My life is like the blink of an eye compared to yours." Sookie looked between Eric and Godric.

"I will not let you throw yourself at the mercy of the magister Sookie, for there will be no mercy. Your life is too valuable." Eric told her, taking a step towards her, she looked up at him – it was unusual to see his eyes so full of emotion, almost pleading with her.

"If I was to be turned into a vampire, and I'm not suggesting in anyway that I'm agreeing to your idea Eric, I wouldn't want you to turn me." Sookie informed him. Eric's brow creased, and he stared down at her, waiting for an explanation. "I wouldn't want you to have the power that a maker holds over me. That's all."

"Eric has always been a very good maker." Godric informed Sookie.

"I don't doubt that, however, in relationships there needs to be some semblance of equality." Sookie said, surprising even herself with that statement.

"Relationship..." Godric murmured softly, and Sookie felt her cheeks growing hot. "It appears, with that simple statement, a choice has clearly been made."

Sookie gazed at Godric, the three were silent, and after a moment Godric left the secret room, not looking at either of them, leaving Sookie and Eric alone.

"Y'all sure do like to get me into trouble. Makes me appreciate how easy waitressing actually is." Sookie said after another moments silence.

"We shouldn't stay here. When a vampire like Aleiki dies, it does not go unnoticed for long. Syllis and Aleiki's other companions will be hunting and searching for him very soon." Eric explained to Sookie.

"Godric wasn't even fighting back, he was just laying back and accepting death. I talked him out of meeting the sun because I thought it would make him realise just how much worth he has, but he's still just walking the earth, completely miserable and without reason." Sookie said softly. She hated being seperate from Godric, she loved him, but not in a way that she really understood.

On some occasions, she had found herself fantasising about being turned by Godric, about what he would be like as a maker, and it was something she had never imagined with any other vampire. It was a different yearning she felt for Godric. She yearned to be close to the power he held, to experience it on a higher level.

However, she felt such love for the day time, for human life. For how strong her emotions were, even that of sadness and anger, she wanted to feel those things with everything she had, and it seemed with vampires, all emotions were something you could simply push to the side and ignore. While sometimes that sounded easier and when she had felt real pain, like when gran died she had wished she could turn her sadness off, in the end it was necessary for her to heal.

"Eric?" Sookie said softly, breaking the silence, "Could you, hold me for just a little minute before we go anywhere."

Eric looked blankly down at her sad, close to tears eyes, he looked extremely uncomfortable, but he gave a small nod and stepped forwards. He stiffly wrapped his arms around her small frame and she rested her head gently against his chest, her eyes closed, a couple of stray tears making their way slowly down her cheeks. "I just need a minute of quiet." She told him weakly.


End file.
